Rampage
The Rampage is a Nerf blaster that was released on August 1, 2012Nerf Nation (2012-05-18). Drumroll please....... Facebook.com. under the N-Strike Elite series. It comes packaged with a twenty-five dart drum and twenty-five Elite Darts.Urban Taggers (2012-05-12). Urban Taggers.: Google is amazing: Someone's (NOT ME!) N-Strike Elite range. urbantaggers.blogspot.com. Details The Rampage, like its predecessor, is able to slam fire and has digital camo detailed on it. It features two tactical rails on top of the blaster, as well as a clip point on its handle for the use of a strap or other carrying accessories. It is compatible with detachable shoulder stocks, despite not coming packaged with one. At the end of the blaster and on the stock attachment area, there is a priming indicator. Its jam door is located on the right side of the blaster. It has a secret dart holder in the handle. The Rampage has a rifled barrel. The Rampage has a side-loading system, which can be uncomfortable if the user is using an eighteen dart clip. Removing the clip can be challenging to some people, and it can block their view if they are right-handed. History It is a direct successor of the 2009 N-Strike Raider Rapid Fire CS-35. Color schemes The Rampage has been released with the following color schemes: *N-Strike Elite standard (blue, white, and orange) *N-Strike Elite running change "economy" variant (same plastic colors as the standard version, but sporting considerably fewer paint operations; the included twenty-five dart drum is also subject to similar changes). The Rampage variants can be easily told apart from the packaging: The original version depicts an older Nerf model, the newer version a younger Nerf model. The blaster depicted on the original version's packaging sports prototype colors, whereas the "economy" version's packaging depicts a blaster sporting a deco with varying degrees of accuracy to the actual product.Nerf N-Strike Elite Rampage: Original vs. 2014 at the Ofensau blog. *Sonic ICE (clear blue, white and orange) Value packs It was offered in a special value pack including the Rampage itself, the twenty-five dart drum, an extra N-Strike Elite eighteen dart clip, and forty-three Elite Darts. Reloading and firing To reload the Rampage, Pull the slam fire handle back and press the clip release button to remove any loaded drums in the blaster. Load up to twenty-five Elite Darts, Streamline Darts, or a combination of the two into the provided twenty-five dart drum. Load the twenty-five drum into the drum connector. Push the slam fire handle forward. Pull the trigger to fire a dart. To slam fire, hold the trigger down whilst pulling the slam fire handle back and forward as quickly as possible. Trivia *In the teaser video, the Rampage is equipped with a Lightningstorm shoulder stock which is visible in certain close-up shots of the blaster. *Early mock-ups of the blasterNerf Mods & Reviesws (2012-04-27). Nerf Mods & Reviews: Hail-Fire video + other Elite news. NerfModsReviews.com. included a tactical rail shield that would have been much like the Blast Shield or the Nitron shield. The idea was dropped due to unknown reasons. *The Rampage's packaging actually shows the blaster's handle all the way forward, rather than in the Raider CS-35, Quick 16, or the Alpha Trooper CS-18's being held back partially while the digital dart is shown as being fired out on the box. Gallery References Category:Nerf blasters Category:N-Strike Elite products Category:Dart blasters Category:Slam fire blasters Category:Single fire blasters Category:Clip system blasters Category:Direct plunger blasters